Adam Muscle growth Lab Rats
by Captian am
Summary: Chase hit Adam with a growth gun and Adam starts growing little by little


Disclaimer i do not own any of the charters in this story

We start this story in the lab with Adam and Chase

Adam finds a gun and was wondering what it does so he asked chase

"do you know what this thing does" he asked

"If you dont know what it is or what it does than dont touch it" Chase yelled

when they stood there looking at each other cam into the lab and said Do not touch anything that looks like a gun it is my new cell amplifier that is in development so it is not stable he ran in and ran back out to go to one of his business meetings and does not notice that adam is holding it in his hand

Chase runs over and grabs it from Adam

"AHHHHHHH" Adam screams "On second thought you might have a better use of it to make yourself taller"Adam said jokingly

While chase set it down on the table he accidentally hit the trigger and it fired and hit Adam

"why did you do that"Adam yelled

"sorry my finger slipped on the trigger" chase said worryingly

well dosent semed liked it worker

Chase sees that Adams shirt is a little tighter that it was before but he just thought it was the lighting in the lab

Adam and chase were staring into each other eyes

Chase liked Adam but did not know if he was gay

chase said "there is no one home correct"

i think we are the only ones home Adam said

Chase walked towards and rubed his hands on Adams chest

Adam asked "what are you doing"

i can tell you like it from the tent in your shorts

take off the shirt so we can have a little fun Chase said

when Adam took off his shirt he noticed that he was a little muscular than the night before but he did not want to say anything

Chase started rubbing adams chest and defined abs

Chase heard Adam starting to breath a little heavier"

Adam rips off chases shirt

Adam was staring deeply into chases eyes

Chase asked Adam to take off his pants

chase is eyeballing Adam when he takes of his shorts to revel dark boxer briefs about to rip due to the bulge poping out

chase walked closer and lightly touched Adams massive bulge

Chase heard Adam moan very quietly

chase took off his pants and got on his knees in front of adam

chase saw that Adams boxer briefs are starting to rip

Adams boxer briefs rip completely off

chase grabs Adams cock and it is at least 9 inches and starts to jerk him off

Adam starts moaning heaver and heaver

chase starts to suck and puts his hand around the part that he cant fit in his mouth

chase can feel Adams cock growing in his mouth

chase also sees Adams balls growing so he takes his hand and plays with them

by now Adam is growing taller and more muscular

his cock is huge chase is thinking

Adam starts breathing heaver and heaver

chase heard "CHASE IM CU..."

Adam cumed while chase was giving him a blow job and chase swallowed all of it and there was a lot of it

chase yelled "a little more of a warning would be nice next time

Adam grabs chases bulge and starts kissing him while he is removing chases boxer briefs

his cock is not as big as mine but it will have to do

Adam starts jerking him off while still kissing and Adam drops to his nees and starts sucking

chase sees that he is getting taller Adam sticks his head up and asks are you slouching

chase replies with 'n...,.,,O' just keep doing what you are doing

chase notices that Adam is sucking his whole cock so he starts thrusting his hips and starts to cum in Adams mouth

Adam drinks it all

he gets back up and kisses him but chase has to stand on his tippy toes

i love you Adam states

i love you too chase states

we better get dressed before davenport comes back

i cant fit into my shirt, i also dont have underwear

chase gave Adam his underwear

my cock wont fit into this pair it pokes out at the waist well [put your shorts on and deal with it

chase notices that Adams shorts are like spandex and you can see his massive cock that is now 9 inches soft he thought

i should hit him again with the gun so he grows faster he said

...

if you want a part 2 than like and tell me you want more


End file.
